projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian General Building Act 2074
Below is the Craftian General Building Act (2074). By accessing Project Metropolis, you confirm that you understand and agree to be bound by these laws. This information is available in a more accessible format here. Craftian General Building Act '''(2074) '''Part 1 - Definitions server day ''A real life day in which the server is online for at least 3 hours. ''filled block any block that is not air. griefing to destroy or disfigure, or to make any device or contraption inoperable. landscape any part of the world larger than 10 sq. blocks that is not contained in a structure, which is composed of hills, valleys, grass or trees. permission typed or verbal consent. Server Owner ''the player who runs the server. ''standard residence an 8 x 10 plot for a residence. village ''a naturally generated structure that, at its time of generation, consists of houses and Villager mobs. '''Part 2' - Legislation Division 1 - General 1A No player shall grief, move or duplicate a work that was not entirely built by them without prior permission from: a. all owners of the work, and b. the Server Owner 1B No player shall grief their own work of more than 150 cubed blocks in volume without: a. replacing the work with one of equal or greater value, importance or function, or b. receiving prior permission from the Server Owner. 1C No player shall duplicate their work more than twice without prior permission from the Server Owner unless the work is a standard residence. 2 No player shall build a work with the intention to ridicule, insult or defame either a player, a player's work or a location. 3 If any breach of legislation is completely rectified within one second (or another time set by the Server Owner or the owner of the work which has been breached) to exactly what is was before the breach (disregarding any logs of block changes), then the breach shall be forgiven. Division 2 - Reserving Land 4 All reservations of land must not exceed 250 sq. blocks without prior permission from the Server Owner. 5 If construction on reserved land does not commence within 5 server days, then the reserved land may be taken by another player. The Server Owner is excepted. 6 If construction on reserved land does not and continue at a rate of at least (Reserved area ÷ 3) blocks per server day, then the reserved land may be taken by another player. The Server Owner is excepted. Division 3 - Building Dimensions 7A No structure of any sort may be over 64 blocks in height without prior permission from the Server Owner. 7B No structure of any sort may be over 128 blocks in height without prior permission from, and a submitted formal proposal approved by the Server Owner. 8 Major projects of over 32,000 cubed blocks in volume must receive prior permission from the Server Owner. Division 3 - Villages 9A No player shall make changes to, or duplicate a village without prior permission from the Server Owner, except for a. adding signage to streets, depicting the name and direction of the street. b. connecting village roads (gravel) to highways and other roads. 9B However, a road cutting directly into the village is allowed in the case of long WorldEdited roads. This problem may be rectified at a later time. 10 If a village or villagers are killed, the total villager population must stay above 5. 'Division 4 '- The Nether and The End 11 The entirety of the Nether and The End are protected, as designated World Heritage Sites. 12 No building, duplications or changes of any sort are allowed in the Nether of The End without prior permission from the Server Owner. 13 The activation or construction of Nether Portals or End Portals requires prior permission from the Server Owner. 'Division 5 '- The McMUNCH Copyright Wall 14 To enforce copyright protection laws, a physical wall of 1 block in thickness and at least 5 blocks in height will divide McMUNCH from north to south into two halves. 15A The eastern half will be allowed a limited freedom in terms of copyright law, determined by the Server Owner. 15B The western half must be strictly copyright free. 16 This wall must be completely intact at all times. 17 The eastern half of McMUNCH must not grow more than 50% larger than the western half. 18 This legislation is a condition of the McLANDS' existence within the country of Craftia. 'Division 6 '- ''Enforcement '' 19 CoreProtect (/co i) shall be used to enforce these laws. 20A All measurements are to be made by the Server Owner. This may be exact or an estimate. 20B If a measurement made by the Server Owner is disputed, then an exact measurement is to be carried out by both the Server Owner and the accused offender. 21 All punishments shall be decided by the Server Owner. 22A A mandatory sentencing of /deop is in place for a player who, after three warnings, continues to act against this legislation. 22B The maximum enforced punishment for summary offences is a ban of 12 hours. 22C The maximum enforced punishment for indictable offences is a ban of 7 server days. 23A For very serious indictable offences, a vote may be carried out to permanently ban a player. This vote may be proposed by anyone and must include all active players except the offender. A majority vote of 75%, rounded up, is required to enforce a permanent ban. 23B A similar vote to the one explained in 22D is required to reverse a permanent ban.